It's the way you make me feel
by Moondance.17
Summary: Random moment of randomness. I wrote a story bout Flora & Brandon based on a scene from the worng righters. Dnt read if u dnt like the sound of it. FloraXBrandon. ONE SHOT


I do not own any characters, places, objects etc. from winx club. Neither do i own the song It's the way you make me feel. I just have an open mind and thought I'd write a songfic about the two. Sorta inspired by the episode Wrong righter's. Flora and Brnaodn spent an awful lotta time together. P.S. **bold means Flora's POV. **Normal means Brandon. **Bold and underlined means both.**

**It's the way you make me feel**

_It's the things that you do,  
So physical,  
It's the things that you say,  
So flammable,  
You know I can't resist,  
Boy it's such a shame,  
Do you belong to another,  
I don't wanna hurt nobody,  
But my heart just can't hold back,_

**I smiled to myself as i watched Brandon zoom across the lake on his bike. He was so cute, brave, charming. I wish he was my boyfrie- WOAH! _Where did that come from?_ I jolted at the thought. He was Stella's man, I had no right to be thinking about him in that way. But it was just too irresistable. _He has the nicest eyes, hair, body, butt- OK! WHOAH! That was deffinately too far._**

_It's the Way You Make Me Feel,  
The way that you make me feel,  
Spinning my world around,  
Tell me how can I walk away,  
I don't care what they say,  
I'm loving you anyway,  
It's the way you make me feel,_

I could see the girls on the beach not far away. Being the summer holidays, it was great time to check out the babes. I'm a guy I can't help it. I noticed that Flora in particular looked stunning in her halter neck bikini. It was white and had blue hibiscus's on it. It showed off all the right lines and curves of her body, and I had to say, I was impressed. _WHAT! Down boy. Stella's your girl. So keep a lid on the emotions._ Then again, a casual glance every now and again wouldn't hurt I suppose.

_I'm going to make you mine,  
It's not impossible,  
Got to let you know,  
I'm irresistible,  
Baby can't you see,  
You're the one for me,  
But you belong to another,  
I don't wanna hurt nobody,  
But my heart just can't hold back,_

**I could've sworn he was glancing in my direction an awful lot. I felt strange, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and goosebumps appeared on my arms even though it was 38 degrees celcius. _Maybe he likes me. I hope he does, I mean I've never really been noticed that much by guys. Especially not guys like Brandon, who have girls dropping at their feet. _I smiled as I thought to myself. Brandon's attention made me feel excited and happy.**

_It's the Way You Make Me Feel,  
The way that you make me feel,  
Spinning my world around,  
Tell me how can I walk away,  
I don't care what they say,  
I'm loving you anyway,  
It's the way you make me feel,_

He noticed that she was smiling, her dazzling white teeth seemed to light up the viccinity. He drove towards the shor and jumped off his bike. Strutting over to where Flora was I laid back casually on my towel and soaked up the sun's rays. I felt my arms brush hers and suddenly a charge of electricity surged up my arms and seemed to make my heart beat faster from just that one touch.

_When I look into your eyes,  
Everytime you smile at me,  
Oh I go weak inside,  
Baby I just can't hide my love,_

**I felt his skin crush mine and suddenly felt even more excited than before. I decided to say something. No point in not greeting him. That's just rude. "Heya Brandon." I said bubbly.**

_It's the Way You Make Me Feel,  
The way that you make me feel,  
Spinning my world around,  
Tell me how can I walk away,  
I don't care what they say,  
I'm loving you anyway,  
It's the way you make me feel_

My natural reaction took over. In my voice I always use when I flirt i replied. "Hey Flora. You alright?"

**"I'm fine." I replied silkily. His voice made my limbs feel like jelly. "Now that' you're here." I added. He couldn't have heard me correctly. Thank god, I had just realised what I'd said.**

"What was that babe?" My eyes snapped open as I realised I had just called Flora Babe. "I mean. Sorry, what was that Flora?"

**"Oh nothing. I'm fin-" I was cut off as Brandon had sat up and was looking me straight in the eye.**

"Flora there's something I wanted to ask you. Ever since a couple of weeks back when we encountered the wrong writer's and Helia left for art college, I felt these weird rush of emotions-" This time I was cut off. Flora had leant forward suddenly and the next thing I knew her lips were on mine.

**What did I do! I thought hastily as I drew away. I just couldn't control myself I guess. As I drew away however, i did not see Brandon looking at me wide eyed. Instead he placed a hand around the back of my neck and pulled me closer.**

I guess I enjoyed the kiss. That's why I didn't want it to stop. The way she made me feel when it happened, it was like a fire had been lit inside me. A fire i didn't know about until then.

**He seemed to like kissing me, the way he returned the kiss made me feel like we were the only two people in the realm. With not a single care. All we had to think about was the kiss. This kiss.**

**Who wants this to stop. I certainly don't. I could stay in this moment forever. Just us, and the way you make me feel.**


End file.
